George Weasley is a Bloody Seer
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: One summer evening before Teddy begins Hogwarts, George Weasley predicts the spouses of the next generation kids. Pairs include BW/FD,PW/AW,GW/AJ, RW/HG,HP/GW,TL/VW,DW/OC,LucyW/OC,MWII/OC,LW/OC,FWII/OC,RoxanneW/OC,RW/SM,HW/OC,JSP/OC,ASP/OC,LLP/OC
1. Predictions

Disclaimer: I don't know anything

* * *

_Predictions_

It was one of those typical Sunday dinners at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen and brought out tea for the family. The kids were outside playing among the each other.

"Luna told me she's engaged," Ginny said, rocking one year old Lily.

"Who'd want to marry Loony Lovegood," George said. "Ouch." Angelina had wacked him over the head, while his mother gave him a withering look.

"Well Rolf Scamandar apparently does," Ginny said glaring at George.

"It'll be nice to go to a wedding," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I can only think about my grandchildren's marriages now."

"Mum!" all them exclaimed.

"What? Before you know it they'll grow up and be gone. Look at Teddy; he goes to Hogwarts in a couple of months."

"Speaking of marriages and Teddy," George started, "Bill already knows his future son – in – law."

"George," Bill said, "What are you on about?"

"You can't be serious, Bill. Wake up and smell the coffee, mate, Victoire is going to marry Teddy."

"They're just friends," Bill protested. Fleur sniggered at his lame response.

"Dominque will marry some guy from France," George continued.

"How do you know that," Bill countered.

George just shrugged, "She looks like the type that wouldn't be satisfied with just Hogwarts' boys. Louis'll marry his historical counterpart." Bill rolled his eyes. "Percy," he rounded on Percy, "Molly and Lucy will marry guys that's names start with R, and you'll have an awkward encounter with Lucy's in – laws. My kids will marry Oreos. Ron you're going to get to extremes mate, a Pureblood and a Muggle. Gin, you're boys have inherited the Potter's curse."

Ginny rounded on Harry, "What Potter's curse?" her eyes flashing.

"Honey, the Potter's curse is that the males fall for red – heads." Harry replied calmly.

"And Lily will be triple L." George concluded and began laughing. Soon everyone was laughing with him, but none of them knew that he was in fact correct.

* * *

Read and Review please


	2. Teddy, A French boy, and A Historical

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't anything

* * *

_Teddy, A French boy, and A Historical Counterpart_

"Who is he?" Bill asked his 23 year old daughter.

"You know him." Victoire offered. Bill interest deepened.

"Well that's reassuring, but I still want to know his name," Bill reasoned. "So, who is he?"

"Teddy." Bill pulsed, "We didn't want the family to know," Victoire continued, "We didn't want to jinx it."

"Does your mother know," Bill asked. Victoire nodded, "I told her this morning."

Bill nodded his head. "Tell him to come tomorrow at 5."

Victoire beamed, thanked her father, kissed him on the cheek, and went to owl Teddy.

Bill knew what Teddy wanted it was what he had wanted 26 years ago from Fleur's father.

"He's a good boy, you know?" Fleur said.

"I know but I'm still losing her."

* * *

Two years later, Bill couldn't believe he was having the same conversation with his second daughter, as he had with his first daughter.

"Who is he?" Bill asked.

"You don't know him," Dominique stated. Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know him," Bill repeated. Dominique nodded. "Well that's reassuring."

"Well can you at least tell us the boy's name," Fleur inquired.

"Phillipe. Phillipe di Biron. He's Aunt Gabrielle's godson."

"Marcelle's son?" Dominque nodded.

"Tell him to come and see your father at 5 tomorrow." Fleur said.

Dominique beamed, thanked her mother, kissed her mother and father on the cheek, and went to owl Phillipe.

"He's a good boy, you know?"

"Actually I don't."

"You'll love him, Bill."

"I'm still losing her."

* * *

"What's her name?" Bill asked his son. Life was getting too ironic for him.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Louis said. _I'm getting too old for this,_ thought Bill.

"Now none of that. You've been acting strange ever since you got back from Egypt. It's Christmas, if you're not visible you're noticed, Louis. You should know that better than anyone."

"That doesn't mean it's a she."

"Right so you every time you get the post, you snatch it and walk outside to read it and mail another letter in the dead of night. Louis I'm your father, I did all the things you did."

"Did Grandpa catch you sending love letters to Mom in the dead of night?"

Bill's eyes narrowed, his son had been spending too much time with his uncle George, "Not the point."

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

"So you admit there's a girl." Bill said. Louis flushed; it was Bill's turn to smirk.

"Antoinette," Louis mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Bill smirked.

"Antoinette." Louis said again a little louder.

"Where is she from?"

"England actually, went to Hogwarts and everything."

"When are going to bring her over for dinner?"

"When she gets back from Egypt in two weeks."

Bill smiled as Louis walked away.

"Did you get a name," Fleur asked.

"Antoinette." Bill said and shook his head.

"What is it?"

"George is a bloody seer." Bill laughed.

* * *

A/N: I know that everyone knew about Teddy and Victoire but just for the story's sake let it slide. :] Review too, please.


	3. Two Rs and an Awkward in law meeting

Thanks for all the support and reviews. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, never have never will

_

* * *

_

_Two Rs and an Awkward in – law meeting_

Percy was working in his office when his secretary opened the door and told him that a Richard Winters from the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad was here to see him. Wondering what the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes wanted, Percy told her to let him. He was surprised when a lad not older than 27 walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Percy almost fell of his seat at the bluntness of the statement after the brief introduction, whatever he was expecting it wasn't that.

"Well, that's fine, but may inquire how you plan to provide for my daughter?"

"I'm part of Squad A of the Accidental Magical Reverse Squad. I have a home out in Diadem Gardens."

"Right, well, we'll have to have over for dinner sometime Richard." Percy said.

Richard seemed pleased, shook Percy's hand and left. Percy took a deep breath and sat down.

* * *

Percy was tapping his foot impatiently. He, honestly, didn't understand what took women so long. They were due at the Rainelle's in 15 minutes. Audrey and Lucy finally came down and they Apparated to the site near the house. Percy knocked on the door. The person that opened the door floored Percy. He swore to Merlin; he'd never see her again. He could feel his neck becoming warm.

"Come in." she said. "You must be Lucy. I'm Ricky's mother." That made Percy want the earth to swallow him up right there.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Rainelle." Lucy said politely.

"Dear call me Penelope." She laughed. "Mrs. Rainelle is my mother – in – law."

Percy cringed, this was really awkward. It wasn't as if Penelope and he had ended on bad terms, because they hadn't. They just never bothered to keep in touch after the war. By now Penelope and Audrey had engaged in conversation and chatting animatedly.

"Where's your husband," Audrey asked.

"He should be on his way. He's a policeman, and his shift normally finishes around 6:30."

"You're husband's Muggle?" Percy said surprised. He was certain she would have married someone within the Ministry, but then again he didn't.

"Yes," she smiled, "It's funny; we went to primary school together before he moved to Windsor."

On cue, he walked through the door. "Oh, look and here he is. Andrew, come into the living room."

Percy noticed Audrey stiffen at the name and when he entered the room, Audrey flushed with embarrassment.

"Audrey is that you?"

"You know each other?" Penelope asked.

"Yes we dated for a little while." Audrey barely managed staring at her feet.

Penelope laughed, "That's funny because Perc and I dated for a while too."

And silence ensued, Percy really felt as if some sort of cruel trick was being played on him. The ice broke later on at the dinner table. When they returned home that night, Percy told himself, "I'm going to kill George."

"Why are going to kill, George." Audrey asked.

"Because he cursed me with 2 _R_s and an awkward evening."

"He also happened to curse you with two wonderful son – in – laws."

"You know what this means right?" Audrey shook her head. "It means that George Weasley is a bloody seer." Audrey laughed and Percy soon joined in.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you think??


	4. Oreos

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Well... Harry Potter doesn't belong to me so... ya

_

* * *

_

_Oreos_

Angelina knew when her son was acting strange, and he was acting strange.

"George." No reply, it was like to talking to a log.

"George." She said a little louder; he stirred.

"GEORGE!" He jumped with a start.

"God, woman, you don't have to shout." George said rubbing his neck.

"Will go and talk to your son." Angelina said.

"Why, he seems fine." Angelina rolled her eyes; her husband was thick, it's official.

"Because he's been acting strange."

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe he barely eats anymore, or that he doesn't bug Roxy anymore." Angelina said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to him."

George walked outside into the backyard where Fred was kicking a gnome out of his way.

"Fred," he called out.

"Hey dad." Now George knew he was strange.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Who is she?"

"What makes you think there's a girl."

"I don't know, maybe it's because you've swallowed a bottle of Depressing Dots, which was brilliant invention if I do say so myself."

"Does she go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah"

"What's her name?"

"Analise."

"Well, what's wrong? Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Fred, don't let your pride get in the way." George said getting up.

6 months later

"George, we can't Apparate into Hogwarts, so will you hurry up, or we'll miss our own son's graduation while everyone else in the family will be there." Angelina yelled.

"I'm ready." George said after five minutes. Angelina rolled her eyes.

They Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked through the gates as Hagrid was closing them.

"Just in time." Hagrid gruffed.

"Thanks Hagrid."

At the end of the ceremony, George and Angelina made their way through the crowd and found Fred talking to a girl who looked extremely sad. Fred hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead. The girl began crying. Fred wiped them away and saw his parents and beckoned them over. The girl quickly wiped her tears and tried to move away only to be held back by Fred.

"Mom, Dad; I want you to meet Analise."

"We've heard a lot about you Analise." George told her.

"Good things I hope."

"Of course, heaven forbid, if Fred said something bad about you." Fred flushed. Analise giggled.

"So, what year are you in Analise," Angelina asked.

"I'm going to be a sixth year."

"So you're James's age." She nodded. They began walking out.

"What house are you in?" George asked.

"Slytherin," replied quietly. George's eyes bulged.

"That's nice. Where you're parents in Slytherin as well?" Angelina asked catching George.

"Yes they were," she replied.

"Who are they; maybe we went to school with them." Angelina asked.

"I'm sure you did they were a few years younger than you though. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass are my parents."

"I remember them."

"My parents don't know that I'm dating Fred, so I'll take your leave before they catch me. It was lovely meeting you." She said. She kissed Fred on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go out with Louis before he leaves for Egypt." Fred said.

"Well, we'll see you at home, then."

George and Angelina Apparted home.

George immediately sat down, "What's wrong with you?"

"My son is dating a Slytherin."

"A rebellious Slytherin."

"But a Slytherin nonetheless."

"If she's rebelling against Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, she's okay in my books. She practically rebelling against everything she was ever taught."

* * *

"And do you Roxanne Melissa Weasley take Michael Lee Jordan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Michael Lee Jordan take Roxanne Melissa Weasley to be your bride?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

At the reception, George approached Lee, "It's official mate; we're family." He said handing him a drink.

"I know mate. Alicia was over the moon when she found out that Angelina and she were going to be planning this wedding together."

"They did a pretty good job. Analise helped as well didn't she."

"Yes she did. Fred got lucky." George laughed and Lee joined in.

* * *

The next day, George came home to find Angelina in the kitchen.

"Come here and close your eyes." George did what he was told. "Open your mouth." After a few seconds, "Now close." George heard a crunch as his teeth hit the semi hard cookie. George opened his eyes to see half an Oreo in Angelina's hand. "You are a bloody seer George Weasley," she said as he finished chewing.  
"But you love me anyway." He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to know what you think.


	5. A Pureblood and a Muggle

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

_A Pureblood and a Muggle_

Hermione was expecting to go home early today, but someone had scheduled an appointment with her. The unfortunate thing was that the person had not left their name, so she was sitting in her office going over her planner.

Finally the person walked into her office. This person turns out not to be any person but her daughter's boyfriend.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here? You could have come home to see me?"

"Well, I needed some advice that I can't quite ask you in front of anyone else." He said taking a seat. "You see I want to know how to approach Mr. Weasley."

"You want to know how to approach Ron." Hermione repeated. He nodded. "I don't understand you've talked to Ron before, you even studied under him when you were in training for an Auror."

"Well, this is different. I want to ask Mr. Weasley if I can marry Rose." He said nervously. Hermione began laughing.

"Just come home right now and ask him. Rose won't be home; it's Weasley girls' night out."

They Apparated home; Ron was already there.

"Ron," Hermione called out as she opened the door.

"Yes, dear."

"Scorpius is here to see you." She said. "Go on," she told Scorpius.

"Scorpius, how are you? Would you like a drink?" Ron asked.

"No thank you, sir. I'd like to ask you if I could have Rose's hand in marriage."

Ron was surprised, there was no question. Hermione rolled her eyes; she really couldn't understand how Ron could be so thick.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Hermione snorted.

"Ronald they're as old as we were." She interjected saving Scorpius from an answer.

"It's okay with me. Look I'm not trying to be offensive, but will Lucius do anything. I know it's completely out of line, but after," Ron choked, "but after that night, nothing's ever been the same. Just promise me that if Lucius does anything you will protect my daughter." Ron pleaded. "Please protect my daughter."

"I will, even if it at the sake of my own life. I'll take the Unbreakable Vow if you want me to."

"No that won't be necessary." Hermione said.

"Yes, it won't. I just wanted reassurance. You kids never got to see what happened that night and for good reasons. You have my full blessing and permission to marry my daughter."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Ron."

Scorpius smiled shook Ron's hand, hugged Hermione and left.

"My daughter is going to marry a Pureblood." Ron said.

"Yes she is." Hermione assured.

* * *

"Dad, how should I tell Michelle that I'm a wizard?" Hugo asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I never had to tell your mother that I was a wizard. If there's anyone you should ask it's Percy."

"Dad," Hugo whined, "that's not helpful, besides I asked Uncle Percy and he said be honest, tell her alone, and then bring her home so she can experience it."

"That sounds like good advice, why didn't you take it?"

"Are you sure she won't run away?" Hugo asked. Ron chuckled.

"Son, I can't guarantee you that but I think you should do as your Uncle Percy told you. If she loves you then she will understand."

"Alright, I'm going." Hugo said and Apparated.

Ron smiled and turned around to find Hermione smiling at him.

"You did good."

"Thank you."

"Rose has invited everyone including Michelle to dinner at the Malfoy Manor."

"Draco is going to flip his wig, a Muggle in the Malfoy Manor." Ron laughed.

"Forget Draco think of Lucius." Hermione laughed.

"Well they can just blame George. He was the bloody seer who predicted a Pureblood and a Muggle."

* * *

I'd love to know what you think so go ahead press the button that says review :] Thanks


	6. The Potter's Curse and Triple L

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything as usual

_

* * *

_

The Potter's curse and Triple L

James was sulking Harry knew it; Ginny knew it; even Hedwig knew it.

"You do it." Ginny told him.

"But," Harry began only to be cut off by Ginny's look. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong son?"

"I'm in love." James said flatly.

"Are you sure, I mean you're only seventeen."

"I'm sure."

"With who?"

"Elizabeth Sexton."

"What's the problem."

"She hates me."

Harry wanted to laugh; this was so similar to his father's story it was funny. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does she hate you?"

"I don't know. She just does."

"Do you know the story of Grandpa James and Grandma Lily?" Harry asked.

"Ya."

"Well think about what he did to get Grandma Lily in his seventh year." Harry told him as he got up.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see an owl had arrived.

"James, there's mail for you." He called out.

James came it the room, opened the letter, and a badge fell out.

"I think this is some type of mistake." James finally said.

"What does it say?"

"It says I'm Head Boy."

"The letter isn't wrong son." Harry informed him. "Think about it."

Summer came to a close and Harry and Ginny were at Platform Nine and Three – Quarters. All the cousins were there from Victoire to Lily. Harry watched as James eyes transfixed on a girl with long red hair talking to Lucy.

"Is that her?" James nodded.

"Well have a good term, make friends, and try not to do anything too horrible." Harry smiled.

"I already have friends."

"I know, keep them close, but make new ones too." Harry said specifically looking at James and then to Elizabeth. "Go on board the train. It's time; I'll see you at Christmas hopefully."

* * *

"Mom," Ginny heard Albus call.

"Yes dear," she replied, "I'm in the kitchen." Albus came and placed an entire fruit salad on the table.

"Who is that from?"

"Annie."

"Annie who?"

"Annie Duncan."

"Who's Annie Duncan?"

"A girl." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I would have never guessed, Albus." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Why did she give a fruit salad?"

"She didn't, it's for you."

"I don't even know her."

"Well do you want to meet her?" Albus asked.

"Do you like her?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"She's my girlfriend, so I do like her."

"Then invite her over some time."

"How's Sunday?"

"Sunday's fine."

"Sunday it is."

On Sunday, Harry finds Ginny pacing the living room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Harry asked, but before she could answer the door bell rang. Ginny opened to find a bouquet of daises greet her. The girl handed them to Ginny, shook her red hair out of the way smiled and said, "I heard they were your favorite. Sorry Mr. Potter, Albus didn't tell me what you like. I'll bring them next time. I'm Annie by the way, Annie Duncan." She said stretching out her hand, which Harry shook.

"Hey Annie," Albus says. Harry turns around to face his son and then turns to Ginny and mouths "What am I missing?"

"They're girlfriend boyfriend." Ginny mouths back, "Well I have tea in the kitchen, shall we sit down."

Ginny, Albus, and Annie saunter into the kitchen leaving a confused Harry following them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny watched as their youngest child twirled in the hands of her husband.

"What's with the fall for your brother's best friend syndrome in my family?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled; Alex, Albus, and Scorpius were quite the group. He put his arm around his wife, "Well it worked out alright with us. I think they'll be fine."

"That we did. We'll see more of Neville and Hannah now."

"Not that we didn't before."

"Hey," Neville said overhearing them, "I thought you enjoyed our company."

"We do," Ginny replied laughingly, "we'll just get more of you. Now that we're family."

"Well I should tell Hannah to have you over now that all of your kids and mine are gone." Neville said as he took their leave.

"To George, for being a bloody seer," Harry said lifting his glass.

"To George," Ginny seconded lifting her own glass.

* * *

A/N: Alright so this is the last chapter I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as i have. Thank you for reviews. Please review one last time. :]


End file.
